Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage expansion systems which readily accommodate the needs of travelers to selectively increase or decrease the luggage capacity as needed, and as well, facilitates packing the article of luggage in the most compact fashion.
Description of the Related Art
Due to limitations in space when traveling, especially on airlines, travelers are limited to a single checked piece of luggage which must conform to particular size restrictions. Similarly, a traveler is limited to a single carry-on luggage that must conform to even stricter size limitations since the carry-on must fit within overhead storage compartments.
Travelers are also in need of enough volume within the luggage to carry all necessary clothing and other items. Many conventional luggage have expandable sections that can be expanded by unzipping the section. With the expandable section unzipped, the traveler realizes additional storage space within the luggage. Once fully packed, the expandable section can be rezipped to compress the clothing and other articles packed in the luggage.
However, the conventional expandable luggage is often quite difficult to rezip when the luggage is fully packed, because the articles inside the luggage resist being compressed.